


Cover: Sink Like a Stone

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for pennydreadful's "Sink Like a Stone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Sink Like a Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sink Like a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170636) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> Created a cover for pennydreadful’s Sink Like a Stone. Despite its short length, the story has amazing depth and a rather unconventional ending. I was quite taken by the dreamy, almost hazy mood of the story which turned out to serve a very distinctive and clever purpose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
